


with hands calm and cold

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Agender Character, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Exhibitionism, Other, Situational Humiliation, Trans Male Character, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, says Shingo. Am I your partner or your pawn?</p><p>Akaba glances at Nakajima then, briefly, back at Shingo before returning their attention to the myriad projections in front of them.</p><p>Come back tomorrow, they say.</p><p>[minor spoilers for episode 44]</p>
            </blockquote>





	with hands calm and cold

**Author's Note:**

> note to trigger-sensitive dfab trans people: this has nothing especially graphic but ymmv.

It's dark and stifling in Akaba's headquarters, despite the high ceiling and the rapid-fire variety of video feeds from outside, and Shingo makes this known. Repeatedly. I'm wasted in here, he says once more, kicking the wall he's leaning against.

You know I can’t put you back in the tournament, Akaba mutters with the flat tone of somebody who's said the same thing fifty times already. People would notice.

Then let me join your Lancers, Shingo starts to say again, but Akaba’s glare cuts him off. At least give me _something_. Look, am I your partner or your pawn?

Akaba glances at Nakajima then, briefly, back at Shingo before returning their attention to the myriad projections in front of them. Come back tomorrow, they say.

Triumphant, Shingo leaves, returning early the next day with a even newer and improved deck, but Akaba tells him to take off the duel disk.

Get under my desk.

There’s nobody else here yet, so Shingo looks around; is this some kind of prank? Akaba doesn’t seem like the kind to pull practical jokes but then again that’d give them the perfect cover.

This isn’t a joke, Akaba says as Shingo stands there, thick eyebrows furrowed. Reluctantly Shingo crawls into the small space, and he figures it out when Akaba pulls up their chair and sits down.

Oh, no way, if you think I’m gonna—no fucking way— Shingo tries to clamber out but Akaba’s hands are calm and heavy on his shoulders.

You asked if you were a partner or a pawn. This is your answer.

It’s not an answer, Shingo wants to yell, but he hears doors opening and closing and goddammit the staff are starting to arrive so he’s trapped here, damned either way.

The next few minutes? hours? pass by, untrackable, as he starts with his hands and then, after a fleeting yet firm touch on his chin, takes Akaba into his mouth.

Cut the feed, he can hear Akaba say, once then twice, voice sharper each time. Shingo swallows hard. A third time: Cut the— Akaba chokes and goes silent.

Nakajima, somewhere nearby, clears his throat. Nothing’s happening there, boss.

Shingo smirks best as he’s able; score one for him.

Pardon me, Akaba replies, then they’ve got Shingo by the collar, yanking him out—

Shingo makes eye contact with Nakajima, inadvertently, and the man’s expression is impossible to name before he turns his face away. Shingo’s in shock, his mind a total blank, so he doesn’t say anything as Akaba lifts him onto the desk and holds him down with one cool hand in the small of his back.

Nobody’s looking at him but the employees must know he’s here, surely, the whirr of machinery isn’t that loud, and Akaba doesn’t lower their voice when they say, Know your place.

And then Akaba’s undoing Shingo's trousers deft and quick and before he can protest those long fingers are inside him and it’s all he can do to keep from making noise—

Akaba continues watching the tournament, delivering clipped commands every now and then, as they pull out their fingers, wiping them on Shingo’s coat, and slip a condom on before sinking their member in without warning. Shingo can’t help but gasp out a moan, and after that there’s no point in trying to be quiet, is there? So, face pounding hot with humiliation, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
